


The Ties That Bind - The Comic

by Valora



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comic, Cultural Differences, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Orc Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Hoglorfen, Imprisonment, Light Bondage, Orc Attack, Orc Culture, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valora/pseuds/Valora
Summary: Original summary: Middle Earth, early Second Age. An Orc captures a young Noldo during an ambush in the White Mountains. He plans to use her for some "sport", but things don't go according to plan. Or perhaps they do?
Relationships: Elf/Orc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Library Of Seregost





	1. Flaming Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoglorfen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoglorfen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247988) by [Hoglorfen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoglorfen/pseuds/Hoglorfen). 



> I've literally binged the entire series and just HAD to make some art from it ;) I tweaked it here and there to make it compatible to the format, but I tried to keep it as accurate as possible. The style is rather messy, because it allows quick progress and prevents me from getting frustrated. Also it's more fun than being accurate all the time and I think the roughness of the story lends itself to that style rather well.  
> There's separate character design sheets as well, but I will post them in a "story" of their own.  
> Now I don't know how far I will go with this as far as the sequels go (because it's a loooong story), but I'll try to at least do a complete comic of this one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Come One, Catch All

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Introductions

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Knowledge

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sweet Release

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
